


Free Will ... and an Inconsequential Ripple

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Ripples [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deus Ex Machina - Poison Cooking, M/M, POV Alternating, Sweet/Hot, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn), Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Things were alwayssupposedto change as a result of them being dragged forward into the future. Not all of the changes went as planned.Bianchi was trying to help. Really.





	1. Takeshi's PoV

"Baseball-idiot, _where_ did you get the chocolates?" He popped another of them into his mouth, chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed; it was sweet, milky and he was thoroughly enjoying them. Sure, Bianchi had been involved in making them, but the TYL!Bianchi seemed to be able to cook without making things go purple and icky. He’d shared them with the other two - Hayato had bitten straight into his, but Tsuna had gotten distracted by a manga Kyoko had handed him earlier, and his chocolate was still in his hand, halfway to his mouth, and melting slowly over his fingers. He wanted to lick them clean - he swatted that thought down. Tsuna was too sweet and innocent to be having that sort of thought about. Hayato's voice was breathy, hoarse, _appealing_ , and he wondered if there was somewhere he could isolate the Italian and exorcise all his frustrations on the slender silver-haired teen. Hayato’s voice also attracted Tsuna’s attention, made him look up from the manga he was reading with flushed cheeks. The brunet popped the melting chocolate in his hand in his mouth and licked his fingers, and maybe he wasn’t quite so innocent; his own cock stirred at that thought and he swallowed and thought of the way that Hayato would try and stuff a stick of dynamite down his throat if he tried to make a move on _either_ of his room mates.

"The girls were making them." He slapped a hand over his mouth. That wasn’t what he’d intended to say; he’d had a little white lie about the chocolates all lined up, but the truth had just slipped out. He tried again. “Bianchi gave me a few.” The older version of Hayato’s sister had been _very_ clear that he couldn't tell the Storm where the chocolates had come from or the teen would refuse to touch them and that’d be a shame as they’d help clear the air between the three of them after all the arguments that had been happening. The girls had certainly been being more affectionate with each other, so he hadn’t seen the harm.

"Shit. Juudaime, don't -" Hayato’s warning was too late - hadn’t the silver-haired teen _seen_ the seductive way Tsuna had eaten the chocolate and cleaned his fingers afterwards; there was chocolate at the corner of Tsuna's mouth, and his friend's tongue darted out to lick his lips. "- why do you have to look so good, Juudaime? You make me feel like a pervert; I want to watch that tongue lick -" Hayato slapped his own hand over his mouth, and he heard a mumbled shit from the silver-haired teen and damned Bianchi. That was the second truth that one of them had blurted out, both ones he was pretty damn sure that they hadn’t planned to share; was a _truth_ serum her idea of being helpful?

The next words out of Tsuna’s only make him think his idea is even more plausible, "I look like a _girl_ , Hayato-kun. You and Takeshi-kun are the ones that would look good -" the statement petered off into an embarrassed mumble as the brunet covered his own mouth. He whimpered; the idea of Tsuna as a girl, fingering herself, made his cock spring to attention. "And I thought you and Takeshi-kun were together, anyway." That brought the image of Hayato beneath him, his little puckered asshole forced to stretch around his fat cock and the silver-haired teen _begging_ him to fuck him harder to the surface of his mind; his cheeks heated. Make that a truth serum that worked out loud _and_ on the mental level. He’d had wet dreams like that one before, but he’d also been able to shove them back in their box, put them down to emotions running high and Hayato and Tsuna’s androgynity, but he _wanted_ them, cocks and all.

"You've gone suspiciously quiet, idiota." Hayato’s voice was raspy; is that what he sounded like after giving a blow-job? Fuck; teenage boys really did think about sex basically constantly, and whatever it was that Bianchi had put in the chocolates wasn’t letting him push those thoughts back into the box he normally kept them in. He gave up trying; the worst that would happen was that he was going to have to find somewhere else to sleep, and dodge Hayato’s dynamite.

"You'd look good begging for my cock, Hayato. You've got a fantastic ass and I want to watch it take my cock.” He watched the silver-haired teen’s hands, ready to duck if he pulled out dynamite or the boxes that the Storm was stilling learning to use. But there was still more words on the tip of his tongue and he let them spill free. “I want to watch Tsuna suck your cock, watch him gag and whimper around it, and swallow your cum as he cries." Maybe one of the Millefiore would kill him in the morning. Because he'd _never_ intended to admit to _any_ of that, and Hayato was going to stuff a stick of dynamite up his ass and light it for suggesting that he submit, and for the admission that he wanted Tsuna to choke on cock. . "Now would one of the two of you smother me? I never intended to _ever_ admit to any of that."

"I agree. Hayato-kun's got a _very_ nice ass, Takeshi-kun. But if anyone’s going to cry, it should be because one of us has been overwhelmed. And the ukes in Kyoko's manga always get that way when they have to take _two_ cocks." There was a choking sound from the direction of the bomber as the filthy words dripped from Tsuna's lips - he'd thought Tsuna was too innocent to read those kind of manga, but damn, that sounded like a fun idea. "What do you think of Hayato and I doing _that_ to you, Takeshi-kun?" He flailed mentally, and Tsuna turned to Hayato.

The bomber was bright red, biting his hand, trying to stop himself saying anything; Tsuna giggled and snagged both hands, dragging them both away from the silver-haired teen’s mouth. When Hayato only bit his lip, refused to say anything, Tsuna grinned and kissed him and _fuck_ that made his mind go into overdrive and as Hayato wasn’t _responding_ to being kissed, and he’d given up on being embarrassed about the things he wanted, he dragged Tsuna away from the bomber and down into a chair where he could lick and nuzzle at Tsuna's throat. "If Hayato-kun doesn't want to play, Tsuna, you can always _ride_ my cock. I think your ass is _just_ as cute as Hayato’s" He bucked up, allowing the solid ridge in his pants to rub against Tsuna's ass. "Future-Us left us lube in the bathroom. And condoms.” He considered what Tsuna had said, and the doujinshi the brunet had dropped when he’d gone to kiss Hayato. “You’ve been reading doujinshi, Tsuna. Does that mean you know how to -” he leaves the statement open ended. Wanting to see if the brunet would admit to anything.

"Baseball-Pervert. Juudaime's too small to take that monster you call a cock." He wasn’t _that_ big, was he? He’d not really looked at the other boys in the changing room, and it didn’t _feel_ like it was that big. He could wrap his hand round the thickest part of it, after all, and it wasn’t as if it getting erect made him light-headed the way the urban legends suggested it would if he was ‘too’ big. But he was an opportunist, and if Hayato wanted to volunteer his ass, he wasn’t going to turn down a chance to make his daydreams about sliding his cock into that sweet, pert ass a reality.

"Would Hayato like to ride it instead?" Tsuna was riding the ridge of his cock, his eyes tinted ever so slightly orange. "Because Hayato would look _very_ pretty taking it." Either of the smaller teens would; and he was _really_ hoping that he would get to slid his cock into one - or preferably _both_ \- of them. Because now he was _thinking_ about doing it, his cock _hurt_ with how hard it was.

"No. I think Juudaime and I should spit-roast you, Takeshi. I think you'd look good sucking Juudaime's cock while I ream that ass of yours." Hayato’s voice held an edge, but something told him it was forced - and he had no intention of being the one who got fucked. Not when Tsuna and Hayato were both such beautiful Ukes.

"You're no fun, Hayato." Bianchi was Hayato's sister; he'd told them a _long_ time ago that she had poisoned him frequently when he was younger. Perhaps he was working _around_ whatever was making them tell the truth? That would probably explain why he wasn’t submitting easily - why the silver-haired teen’s body language didn’t match his words _or_ his Flames. "We were discussing _Hayato's_ ass, not mine. Would Hayato like to ride our cocks?" The bomber went even _brighter_ red. "Hayato-kun _would_. Tsuna, sweetheart, would you be willing to go and get the supplies? They're under the sink." He was determined to do _something_ to make Hayato tell the _whole_ truth, too. He was, Tsuna was, Hayato should _too_.

He regretted his suggestion when Tsuna slipped off his lap; the way the smaller teen had been riding the hard ridge of his cock had been delightful and he swallowed, and held out a hand to Hayato, who was still squirming, still red faced, still biting his lip to stop words slipping free. "Come here, Hayato,” he paused thoughtfully, “Reborn told us all that Tsuna was the all-encompassing Sky; he’s never shown any sign of rejecting _anyone_ he’s claimed. And he’s definitely claimed you, baka-dera, explosive temper and all. I don’t think your fantasies will drive him away if me wanting to watch him gag on a cock didn’t. And given he rode my cock _after_ I said that -” the silver haired teen took half a step closer to him, and he contemplated how to coax Hayato closer. “- if you won’t tell me what’s making you bite your tongue Hayato, I’ll start _guessing_.” The fire in the silver-haired bomber’s cheeks flared hotter. “Perhaps you want Tsuna and I to _both_ stick our cocks in you at once … no. That’s not quite right. It’s not being penetrated.” Hayato’s eyes flicked towards the door Tsuna had left through. “Right-hand man. Oh, Hayato. You want to have Tsuna sit in your lap and squirm on your cock while he has to try and concentrate on his paperwork, don’t you?”

“Shut-up idiota.” The Storm stepped closer, fingers twitching, the Vongola ring on his thumb rimmed with red fire. He grinned, and ran knuckles over the bulge in Hayato’s pyjama pants as the silver-haired bomber moved _inside_ his reach. The Storm swallowed, almost doubling over the touch, skin scarlet. The shorter teen was _gorgeous_.

“Not until you stop trying to hide, Hayato.” But the silver-haired bomber was saved from his interrogation by Tsuna returning, hands full from the bathroom. Hayato skittered backwards, out of reach in his moment of distraction.

"Takeshi-kun, you should have said that the supplies were in _colour-coded boxes_ with _other_ things. Our older selves are _perverts_." The blush on Tsuna's cheeks was _adorable_ , and he grinned. He’d investigated the boxes out of curiousity earlier, and he was going to have to look up some of the things he’d seen - but he suspected Tsuna might know what some of them were. Maybe even how to use them. "I checked all the bottles of lube; this one,” Tsuna put a blue bottle on the table, “said it was relaxing and as I _think_ we’re all virgins,” Tsuna blushed, “I thought that was probably a good idea. I know I haven’t stuck more than a single finger back there -” Tsuna’s voice rose, almost squeaking on that admission. “- and I really, really want to try a cock, because that finger was _good_.”

“Does that mean you want to catch first, Tsuna?" Hayato glowers at him, but when Tsuna goes to strip off his pyjama bottoms, he twitches. He hides his grin; this was going to be fun to watch, and he _liked_ watching the world. He suspected he was going to enjoy watching _this_ even more.

"You're the one that has some idea what they're doing Juudaime. _I'll_ bottom first. I don't want the idiota to hurt you. He’s too impetuous to be trusted with your innocence" Hayato's cheeks were flamingly red, and he pushed off the pyjamas that had clung low to his hips, barely covering the bulge of his arousal - he didn't think Hayato was as big as he was, but he was still seriously impressive, shorter than he was, but decently thick. But the sharp, obvious hip bones made him worry about the Italian, about whether Hayato was eating enough, and he resolved to keep an eye on the silver-haired bomber; perhaps he would encourage the girls to try some more Italian recipes, things to feed the other teen up. Tsuna squeaked again, almost dropping the bottle he was still holding.

" _Hayato-kun._ " Tsuna took half a step forward and hesitated. "Sure, Hayato-kun?" The silver-haired Italian nodded, and placed both his hands flat on the table, leaning forward and fuck, he had an excellent view, the curve of Hayato's back, the implicit surrender twisted in his gut. "Tell me if it hurts, Hayato-kun. The manga all imply it will, be that doesn’t seem right." He watches, feasts his eyes, tucks the knowledge away for future use. His attention is avid, focused on the sight of Tsuna's delicate fingers, slippery with the lube working Hayato's body open, the tiny rosette flowering beneath their Sky's fingers, the whimpers and the way Hayato was biting his lip bloody trying to stay quiet made him so hard it _hurt_.

“You look so good Hayato. Your body wants this, doesn’t it?” The blush flared back to life on the Italian’s cheeks. “Wants to be forced open and used. But only by the two of us.” He murmured, standing, crossing to wrap his arms around Tsuna. “Can I feel, Tsuna?” the little brunet nodded, and he allowed Tsuna to twine their slick fingers together, then to press both of their index fingers into the tight little space that he wanted to stick his cock into. It was so hot, so tight that his cock _throbbed_. Tsuna curled their fingers, rubbed the pads of both of their fingers over a rough patch, about the size of a five hundred yen coin, and the low moan that dragged from Hayato had him almost coming in his pants.

“I can’t remember what that’s called, but it’s one of the things that makes recieving fun according to the manga.” He kept his hand relaxed, let Tsuna manage the way their hand moved, was amused by the way Tsuna added more and more lube until Hayato's hole was making obscene squishy noises. as it opened around Tsuna's fingers until there were four fingers sliding in and out of it. "I think you're as ready as I’m going to be able to make you, Hayato-kun. I'm going to pull the fingers out, and then I'm going to put my cock in there instead." He watches as Tsuna matches words to actions, pushing his own pyjama pants off his hips and once they’d dropped, kicking them under the bed. His fingers free of Hayato’s body, he steps back, sits on the bed where he could _see_ the other two side on. Could see Tsuna’s long, hard cock. Fuck, the smaller brunet might actually be longer than he was. Hayato was left panting, supporting himself against the table, and he watched as Tsuna carefully rolled a condom, one of the ones with an orange wrapper, down his slender cock, and then slicked it. He thought that much lube _might_ be overkill, but if it meant there was more sex, he wouldn’t object.

He pushes his own pyjama pants off, kicks them under the bed, and fists his own cock; his dominant hand was still slick from helping Tsuna finger Hayato. The actual moment when Tsuna penetrates the Storm has him almost biting through his lip in a desperate bid to avoid cumming; the sight of Tsuna's long, slender cock disappearing into Hayato’s pretty ass _captivates_ him. Fuck. He’s a teenage boy. If he cums, and gets to watch something like this he’ll just get hard again. “Hayato looks gorgeous taking a cock.”

The Italian shivers, whines, and he can see how he’s being stimulated by each thrust from Tsuna, the twitch as the patch they’d rubbed earlier was stroked, and then again when the brunet bottomed out. He matched the other teens’ rhythm, and fuck, the length of Tsuna’s cock. He has no idea how Hayato is taking that long cock so easily, making it look so effortless to receive it, and _fuck_ he wants Tsuna to cum , wanted his chance to force his way into that gorgeous ass, wants to see if it stretched around his fat cock as easily as it took the length of Tsuna’s, wanted to feel it squeeze him tightly, the way it had his fingers. He cums all over his fingers, shooting cum messily onto the floor and he groaned, a hoarse sound that contained syllables from both the other teens names; he barely softened, kept stroking himself through the hypersensitivity of his orgasm and then reached down and picked up his pants and used them to clean up the mess he’d just made before dropping them again and settling back to watch the rest of the show.

Tsuna's control is ragged but he can see the way the other teen is hanging onto his control; can see the way Tsuna is trying to keep a steady rhythm going, the glow of his eyes shading Orange, but the moment Hayato moans again, the sound deep, beautiful, _needy_ ,Tsuna's hips jerk in short, sharp motions, dragging more sounds from Hayato, but not quite managing to bring the other teen with him. Tsuna's left panting, pulling out, fingers tight around the base of the condom. "Sorry, Hayato-kun. Turn over and I’ll finish you off with my mouth."

The Storm made a somewhat indignant noise, and he was up and moving before he realised what he was doing. Tsuna looked up and yielded, a small smile on his lips. The brunet snagged the bottle of lube and retreated to the bed. “Going to give you what you need, Hayato.” He heard the click of Tsuna opening the bottle behind him and swallowed, reached for one of the blue condom wrappers, rolled it carefully down his cock, and positioned the head of his erection at Hayato’s pink, shiny hole. It sucked at the very tip of it, and he pressed _slowly_ , watched as the hole spread and spread and spread until it had swallowed the head of his cock. “Does that feel good, Hayato?” The Storm didn’t answer him, instead just arching, pressing back and he got to _watch_ as Hayato took him all the way to his base.

His hips jerked reflexively, driving him another half an inch deeper into the hot, tight passage he was embedded in. The Storm whined, and then there was another of those glorious moans, and the muscular passage wrapped around his cock spasmed, clamping down around him so hard he found his own hips jerking in short, sharp motions despite already having cum once. He bit his lips, grasped the sharp hips tightly, forced himself to hold still as Hayato came around his cock. It was perhaps the most _exquisite_ thing he’d _ever_ felt.

“Takeshi -” Tsuna’s voice is low, throaty, and there’s a slick sound, the same sound as when Tsuna had been sliding fingers in and out of Hayato’s body, and he turned his head just far enough that he had to swallow convulsively at the sight of Tsuna, legs spread, his own hole gleefully accepting the two fingers the brunet plunged into it. Hayato’s ass spasmed once more, a last aftershock, that and Tsuna’s needy whine as he filled himself again had the knot unravelling, and he was filling the condom, hips jerking, Hayato hissing, sound one of both pleasure and pain. He only softened slightly, the sight of Tsuna still working his own body keeping him hard, and Hayato hissed more sharply, red fire around his fingertips, the table smoking - “Fuck, too much Takeshi. Get that goddamn baseball bat out of my ass. I just came. I'm too sensitive; it's too _much_. You’re too fucking _big_!”

“Pull out of him _slowly_ Takeshi, and then both of you come over here.” There was an edge of command, of need, and the slick sounds of Tsuna’s fingers still working their way in and out of his own body

"Juudaime?" Hayato’s voice was still hoarse from the sounds he’d been making, and he pulled out of the other teen carefully, keeping a grip on the base of the condom. He took it off carefully and dropped it into the bin with Tsuna’s.

"It's _much_ easier to do this to someone else, Hayato-kun. I need to borrow your clever, clever fingers if I'm going to open myself enough for _either_ of your cocks and I want them _both_." Tsuna's cheeks are sweetly pink, not the scarlet they had been; he'd given up on being embarrassed by the truths that were leaking from their lips. His head shot up, the image of Tsuna impaled on _both_ of their cocks at once, "Not at the same time! I need practise first!"

He helped Hayato to cross the room, half supporting the silver-haired teen as they wobbled to Tsuna’s side on shaky legs. The two of them joined Tsuna on the bottom bunk, and he settled down to watch again, enjoying the way Hayato touched Tsuna like he was precious, the sight of Hayato's fingers sliding in and out of Tsuna's body, the abject enjoyment on both of the smaller teens’ faces. Tsuna’s cock was hard and leaking, almost purple, the slender length slapping against the brunet’s belly as Hayato thrust three fingers into the tiny hole he was opening up.

“Enough Hayato. Want your cock, _please_.” He watched the blush rise up Hayato’s cheeks, and he reached out and snagged one of the red-wrapped condoms. He rolled it down the silver-haired bomber’s cock, which made the bomber _squeak_ and then guided Hayato to Tsuna’s opening. That gave him an excuse to rub up against Hayato, the head of his cock catching at Hayato’s still open hole and he could have slid straight back in, was sorely tempted to, but he _also_ wanted to see Tsuna take his cock, wanted to watch as it slid into that tiny body. The brunet was _so_ small that he didn’t know how he was going to take his cock but he wanted to see it so badly that he managed to resist the temptation to take Hayato again. He did finger him though, feeling how Hayato’s passage still squished with lube, was hot and twitchy as he curled his fingers, found that spot again, the one he and Tsuna had tortured the bomber with earlier and rubbed it as he contemplated the toys in the various boxes under the sink; he could figure out how some of them worked, but not all of them. He strongly suspected that their inclusion in the boxes meant that each of them adored either using them on a receiving partner _or_ enjoyed having them used on them, and that made him intensely curious.

Tsuna whined, skin flushed and he watched as his Sky came - but rather than becoming oversensitive the way Hayato had, begging for the cock to be pulled out of his ass before it hurt, the tiny brunet seemed to be even more keen to be fucked. He was begging, pleading, demanding more, and interspersed among all of it - he blushed. They were all under the influence of Bianchi’s truth ‘potion’ and Tsuna was declaring he adored both of them; _loved_ them. Wanted to know if they loved him, and Hayato’s hips jerked, and he felt the bomber’s passage wring tight around the fingers he’d been teasing the silver-haired Italian with as the teen collapsed on top of Tsuna. He almost didn’t catch Hayato’s hoarse declaration.

Nor had he expected it to be Tsuna who wriggled out from beneath the clingy and exhausted bomber, and, rather than letting him roll him underneath himself, rolled a condom down his cock and pressed it to his own hole and _fuck_. He allowed his head to smack back against the wall of the room as Tsuna held his cock and forced it into the tiny hole Hayato had been plundering mere minutes earlier and sank _achingly_ slowly down the length of his cock.

“So big, Takeshi. Is its size why you took up baseball? I swear it’s as thick as your bat is.” His cheeks flared scarlet hot and Tsuna giggled. “You’re going to have to be patient with Hayato and I for a while; taking this monster is going to require us to warm up on each other’s cocks before we can take it. But it’s a _lovely_ cock. S’filling me so full I can feel _every_ bit of it. Can even feel it stretching something inside that makes me feel all tingly.” The brunet caught up one of his hands and rubbed the knuckles of it over his belly. The sensation made his head spin; was that his _cock_? And was the uninhibited _wanton_ creature in his lap _really_ Tsuna? Something must have shown on his face, because Tsuna laughed and squeezed the muscles wrapped around him as best as he could. “Truth potion. That’s what Bianchi put in the chocolates. And the Hyper Intuition Reborn insists I listen to; feels right to be like this with the two of you. It’d be a _lie_ to do anything other than enjoy this, Takeshi-kun. Enjoy the way I can feel you stretching me.” He shifted slightly and the last inch of his cock slid into Tsuna’s body with a gasp from the tiny brunet.

“Oh. S’good hurt. Want to ride you Takeshi-kun, see if I can get you even deeper in my body.” Small hands pressed against his chest, and he followed their directions, sliding down the wall; Tsuna moving with him to straddle his hips. There was another squeak, an ‘oh’ and the brunet ground down, and he felt something stretching taut over the tip of his cock. He tried to remember his human anatomy, but Tsuna stole any ability to think with the way he squirmed

“Careful, Tsuna. Not sure I should be _that_ deep in you. Not until we’ve practised this more.” There’s an annoyed whine from the brunet, but rather than grinding down on him again, using his cock to stretch himself, he started to rise and fall, sliding himself up and down on his cock and he concentrated on not cumming, not wanting this to stop. He wrapped one hand around Tsuna’s cock; it felt different from his own in his hands, definitely even longer than he was, smoother, the foreskin stretched back from the head.

He stroked it roughly, the same way as he handled himself and Tsuna moaned, a sound as filthy as the ones that Hayato had been making earlier. “More, Takeshi. _Please_.” He complied, his hand moving fast, thumbnail catching on the underside of the head and Tsuna _howled_ , cum spraying from his cock and his sweet, hot hole wringing down around his own so tightly that he couldn’t do anything other than succumb to his orgasm; Tsuna was so tightly wrapped around him that he could _feel_ each spurt of cum as his balls emptied into the condom. He softened, slipped out of Tsuna’s body before too long, and he peeled the condom off carefully. “Wonder if Storm Flames can be used so we can bareback safely?” His cheeks went bright pink; Tsuna and Hayato’s bodies had been so tight around his fingers, so hot and velvety that he had no idea what _not_ wearing a condom would do to his stamina. He sat up enough to drop the condom in the waste basket, and then rejoined the sleepy Tsuna and fast asleep Hayato in sleep.

(Hayato is surprisingly cuddly when asleep. And very, very tempting. Especially when the sleeping Storm grinds back against his half hard cock. It was just as well he was exhausted too, otherwise he and Tsuna would have a yowling Hayato on their hands as he took him _again_. Tsuna made a sleepy amused sound, as if he could follow his thoughts and the sense of Harmony that the small brunet _sometimes_ exuded strengthened exponentially, thick with the need to sleep, rich with comfort, and he slung an arm over the two smaller teens and drifted off to sleep on the thought - was this _really_ what it was like not being able to lie to one’s self?)


	2. Tsuna's PoV

“Are you sure I can’t?” ‘Keshi had him pinned to the wall of the shower, his legs around his Rain’s waist, the other boy’s cock sliding between his butt cheeks, and was _trying_ to talk him into a bout of shower sex. Not that he objected to the idea of sex in the shower, but he and Hayato were _both_ still working their way up to taking ‘Keshi’s cock without a _lot_ of stretching. And he hadn’t been the one on the bottom that morning; hadn’t had anything up there since the previous night and he could feel his hole tighten at the thought of taking the baseball bat substitute between his Rain’s legs _raw_. “Hayato took Tsuna so beautifully this morning.”

“I don’t have a baseball bat of a cock, ‘Keshi, and while there’s been a _lot_ of sex in the past ten days, there’ll need to be a lot more before I can -” the Rain lifted him a bit higher, and the head of his cock pressed against the tight ring of muscles, his own body weight working against him, stretching his opening brutally, but not enough to gain admission to his passage. It _hurt_. “Too much, ‘Keshi. I _know_ what the doujinshi show, I _know_ that you saw me take Hayato this way this morning, but _too_ much. Put me down idiota, before I _freeze_ you.” The look in ‘Keshi’s eyes made him feel a little guilty for the threat, but he didn’t think the Rain realised just how much damage he could have done by trying to take him that way. And it did get him put down.

“Tsuna -” he rolled his eyes beneath his wet fringe and leaned out of the shower cubicle. The cupboard their older selves had chosen to keep their toyboxes in was suspiciously close to the shower, and he was beginning to reach a rather sad conclusion - especially given the way Bianchi had started at him and ‘Keshi being physically affectionate with her brother. Not that it mattered; he popped open the blue box, and fished out one of the sets of beads - a toy he recognised, unlike several of the things in there - and a small vibrator. They hadn’t spent _much_ time experimenting with the toys, but he _had_ used a set of the beads to prepare Hayato earlier in the week, and ‘Keshi had practically cum watching him push them in and pull them back out again. And these ones were weighted.

“Watch. And yes, this means I want to bottom, but _later_ , ‘Keshi. When it’s going to feel enjoyable, rather than like a chore.” That last comment was probably a little too much, but if they were going to get any more adventurous, his ridiculous Rain really did need to _listen_ to the safety instructions. He put one foot on the closed lid of the toilet, and worked the smallest of the beads into his body. It was getting easier to insert things back there, more fun; the second and third ones took a little more effort, and he had to reach for the lube to get the fourth and fifth to slid in. The sixth, and the t-grip, he had to leave dangling free, but as that made the rest shift inside him, he _really_ didn’t mind. And nor did ‘Keshi from the look on his face. “What I _am_ going to do is see how much of that cock of yours I can _suck_ , and when I’m done, you’re going to pull the beads out for me, and then work them all back in again.” He was probably going to regret wearing them during afternoon training, but after having had to put his foot down with Takeshi over this, he kind of wanted to see if any of the things under the sink would allow him to climb his Rain.

And more than worth it for the look on ‘Keshi’s face, the way he could feel his eyes tracking the movement of the free-hanging ball as he tucked things away and generally put on a display for his Rain. He had to swallow as the balls shifted; stimulating his prostate, and fuck, maybe not such a good idea for training with adult Kyoya. He still wasn’t sure what his adult self’s relationship with his Cloud had been like, but he doubted the man would appreciate finding him aroused from being thrown around. On second thoughts - he shivered, intuition sharing a few glimpses of _his_ Kyoya’s response to Dino successfully throwing him. His ass clenched around the beads and he slid back into the shower cubicle, a small stool in his hands. Like fuck he was going to be able to suck ‘Keshi’s cock effectively if he knelt in the bottom of the shower; his Rain was far too tall for that.

Now, how did the doujinshi suggest this went? Takeshi’s cock was long and thick, and he only had a small mouth; they’d shown cocks this big being sucked by ukes though. Shown the cocks nudging down the back of the ukes throats, and even if the manga weren’t realistic, they mostly showed things that _were_ possible with effort. So if he worked his way down ‘Keshi’s cock, angled his head, and _tried_ \- the size of ‘Keshi’s cock made his jaw ache - but each little movement made the balls shift inside his body and the endorphins started to counterbalance things. ‘Keshi’s hips jerked, his cock sliding over his palate making him gag, but back into his throat as he swallowed convulsively, and fuck - there were tears in the corners of his eyes, and he thought he was going to choke on the cock in his throat, but he shoved that thought away, kept swallowing, kept pushing himself - one of ‘Keshi’s hands stroked over the column of his neck, and he felt the moan as ‘Keshi realised his throat was _stretched_ around his cock. Felt the throbbing pulse that he associated with his Rain coming, the stiffening in his thighs, and kept swallowing, until the cock in his throat softened, and ‘Keshi was hissing like Hayato did when he was too sensitive to take a cock. He backed off, coughed, let the Rain’s cock slip free and leaned his forehead against ‘Keshi’s taut abdomen.

“Got your wish, ‘Keshi.” His voice was low and raspy, and his Rain still looked stunned. He wondered what he looked like, looking up at his Rain, the shower soaking his hair, water running down his face. He started to reach a hand round, meaning to tug the balls free, to see if that would trigger his own orgasm, but the movement caught ‘Keshi’s eye, and in the space between two breaths his legs were back round the Rain’s waist, one of ‘Keshi’s clever fingers tugging at the exposed bead, teasing.

“Were you _serious_ about me putting this back in again, sweetheart?” Something flashed in the back of his Rain’s eyes and he swallowed, nodded; what was the worst Hibari-san would do? Yes, the adult version of his Cloud had tried to kill him, but the Ring required a near death experience to be functional. And he wasn’t doing anything more than bruising him in training, either. “Good.” They were pulled out with one _sharp_ tug, that also dragged his orgasm from him; he convulsed in ‘Keshi’s arms, and the Rain only just managed to swallow his scream. His Rain washed him off gently; he wobbled when he was put down again, legs weak, and fuck, he was suppose to be working with Hibari-san this afternoon, and ‘Keshi’s clever fingers were playing with his now slightly opened hole, and there was a faint hum, one he was learning to _dread_ when it came to the Rain. But the other boy just wrapped him in a towel and dried him off.

He flopped on the bed on his belly; which was a mistake, because he took his eyes off his Rain. ‘Keshi vanished back into the bathroom, and then there was a suspicious noise and his Rain was back. “We should keep the lube in here.” Was the explanation he was given, but the first of the beads that was pressed into his body felt suspiciously large compared to the set he’d been using, _especially_ with the Rain lube to relax things. He rolled his eyes, and let his wicked Rain continue to insert them into him. He had no idea how he was going to manage to hide his responses from his Cloud, but ‘Keshi felt so pleased he didn’t have the heart to stop him - especially given how carefully he was working each bead into his butt. He wanted to _encourage_ his Rain, and if that meant he was going to be sparring with adult Kyoya with his butt full - ‘Keshi pressed on the last bead, achingly slowly, until it popped through his hole, and the t-piece settled in the crack of his ass. He felt _full_. But having cum so recently, and so frequently over the past few days, his cock was close enough to quiescent that there was nothing _that_ suspicious when he pulled on his jeans. He was going to regret this, but the way ‘Keshi was looking at him …

“One of us should go and check on Hayato.” He took a small step as he spoke, gauged how the beads moved - and almost sighed in relief. While this set might be one of the larger ones from the blue-box, it was also not a weighted set, which meant they didn’t move very much. He might actually be able to survive the afternoon.

“He’s in one of the training rooms. Something Bianchi said earlier set him off; we both know him Tsuna. He’ll come out when he’s ready, or failing that, one of us can tell him about the current state of your rear; that should draw him out.” ‘Keshi crowded close to him, one hand dropping to press against his belly, feeling the shape of the second largest of the beads through his skin. He blushed, and pushed away from his Rain; Hibari-san was waiting.

He was limping - not from the beads, but from the blow Hibari-san had landed when they’d moved unexpectedly and distracted him in the middle of trying to figure out how to actually launch an attack; not that it had been that hard, but the adult Cloud had seemed amused at something, like he wanted to say something, but had shaken his head and dismissed him, “Hn. Your Gokudera is being a _herbivore_. Do something about it before he damages _my_ base, little animal.”

There are ominous thuds, and several hisses that suggested there was a box animal loose and having an argument with Hayato. The two of them started to run; that wasn’t a good combination of sounds; for Hayato to be throwing explosives when he was suppose to be working on his box weapon was not a good sign - Takeshi quickly pulled ahead of him, though he did his best to keep up. His cock hardened; an angry Hayato was more attractive than he should be, and there had been an implicit threat in Kyoya’s dismissal.

They both skid to a halt outside the training room, just in time for his intuition to twitch, and him to drag his Rain to the floor; one of the blasts amplified by something taking out the wall in front of them both. A blur of fur bolts out, but Takeshi is already moving, Rain flames flaring and he’s amused to see a tiny faintly spotted cat in the other teen’s arms, licking his face. A coughing Hayato emerges from the room after the cat, and she bristles in the Rain’s arms. “Damn cat.” The sight of Takeshi petting his box animal gently, scritching her ears and her purring made him even madder, more dynamite sliding into his hands. He checked the hallway and then took a step towards _his_ Storm.

“Hayato, sweetheart, put the explosives away. Would you rather try and terrorise your box weapon into obedience, or come and find out what Takeshi did to me at lunchtime?” He felt his cheeks heat, but with the little cat calming down he _really_ didn’t think that the explosives would help, and tempting Hayato was probably the fastest way to distract him from his temper. He and Takeshi had already had to make use of that particular tidbit of information.

His Storm’s head tilted and the dynamite slid back into his pockets; he shook his head before Hayato could hold out a box for his cat. “Let her stay out for now, Hayato. She’s adorable and small enough not to be a nuisance.” The cat hissed, but Takeshi just laughed and continued to scritch her ears, and she let him. He scrambles back up to his feet. “Beads, Hayato.” His reward was the Storm pinking and crowding close to him. Behind him Takeshi climbed back to his own feet, the little box cat perched on his shoulder happily, he raised an eyebrow, and as the cat continued to lick his cheek. Takeshi mouthed something at him, and he read the words, allowing his hyper intuition to fill in the gaps in - ‘she’s feeding on my Flames’ - that was confusing; he hadn’t opened his box weapon yet, but that hadn’t been how Roll or even Lal and Bianchi’s box weapons had behaved. He held out a Sky Flame coated hand to the little cat, and she butted his hand happily, and he felt the same siphoning that Takeshi must have been feeling, and her purring increased, the faint spots darkening, and he pulled back his hand.

He offers it to Hayato instead, and he finds himself being towed towards their shared room. He can feel Takeshi’s eyes following him, the weight of them burning, and adding a swing to his hips that was almost feminine; it came from him feeling the eyes, and the shift of the large beads in his rear and the knowledge of what was going to happen if he got his way.

Hayato pounced almost as soon as he was through the door, bearing him down to the bed and he went, laughing. Takeshi put Uri up on the top bunk, where she curled up to sleep; his Rain joined them on the lower bunk, wrapping an arm around Hayato. “He’s got a whole string of large beads in that pretty little rear of his, Hayato. And he managed to deepthroat me earlier. He promised to let me pull them out and see if he could take my cock without any further work -” Not quite what he’d promised, but he’d spent the afternoon with his ass being stimulated, and he _really_ wanted ‘Keshi’s cock right now, and rather than protesting he stripped hastily, and then bent, teasingly to remove his socks. Deliberately; making it clear he was full of one of the toys they’d been starting to explore. Takeshi’s fingers, larger, more callused than Hayato’s traced his opening, tugged on the exposed handle, and made the balls shift and the largest one pull against his opening from the inside. “Go and get your choice of lube, Tsuna.” There’s a slap at his butt, and he shudders; his Rain was cruel.

He fishes a bottle out blindly; a yellow one that was only in what he had figured out was suppose to be 'his' box - the orange one. Hayato had found a notebook with instructions on how to infuse the lube - written in G-script - in the bottom of the red box. It made a surprising amount of sense that Rain Flames were why the relaxing lube had been so effective, and made him deeply curious about the other bottles in their various boxes. Yellow suggested Sun Flames; Sun Flames meant activation and he wanted to see what _that_ did to his rear. It was nice and thick at least when he tested a bit on his fingers, but the Rain lube had taken a little time to kick in, so he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t immediately tell what the Sun version did. And it wasn’t like he could read G-script. Yet; some of it was starting to make an almost sense when he concentrated and drew up some of his Sky Flames, but that was a work in process.

His feet walked him back into the bedroom without any real thought; he’s greeted by the delightful sight of Takeshi pinning Hayato to the bunk. It makes his body throb _hungrily_ , makes what passes for jealousy in this new relationship flare. It’s not a very strong thing, and voicing it is working to manage it for now - and it’s flaring less and less often, but he’s been aroused for hours, _wants_ and neither boy is paying attention to _him_. He stomps his foot without thinking, and it both makes the beads in his rear shake, pleasure flare, and Hayato and ‘Keshi’s eyes are _both_ on him.

He takes in the sight in front of him, enjoys it _thoroughly_. Takeshi had worked Hayato's zip down while he was out of the room, and has a hand on the Storm's cock, stroking it. ‘Keshi’s cock is still tucked inside his pants, but he can see the large shape of it, hard, delicious - he’d sucked that cock earlier, wanted it again. Wanted ‘Keshi to pull it out, to let him make use of it for _his own_ pleasure. He puts the lube down on the little table they were using as a bedside unit, and turns, so that his butt is _just_ out of reach of both of them, place his left foot up on one of the chairs, and slides his hand back between his thighs, and teasingly tugs on the grip; he pulls out the first bead. Both of them had _moaned_ at the sight of it stretching him open, and Hayato had squeaked when he saw the size of it, when it had popped out. He’s ready to pull the second bead - there are a dozen beads, each an 1/8th of an inch smaller than the last holding his passage open - when Takeshi drags him down into his lap and _kisses_ him. Ruthlessly; he’s _delighted_ to have ‘Keshi’s hitman self focused on him.

“You said that was _mine_.” There’s a knife edge to ‘Keshi’s voice that makes him squirm. Hayato’s cock is hard, dripping. “Hayato? Please sit at the head of the bed, with your legs spread.” Takeshi’s body is tense, the arm around his waist clamped brutally tight. His Storm moves, curious as to what the two of them had planned, spreads his legs wide, his cock stiff and pre-cum accumulating at it’s tip. “What I _want_ you to do, Tsuna is to suck Hayato the way you sucked me earlier, sweetheart. And while you’re doing that, _I’ll_ pull the beads out.”

“Promises, promises.” But he assumes the position that he _thinks_ ‘Keshi wants; laps up the pre-cum bead from Hayato’s cock, teasing himself and the Storm, remembers the way he’d managed to take ‘Keshi’s cock into his throat, the way it had felt when the Rain had cum. ‘Keshi’s large, callused hands tug his hips higher, higher, until the angle is awkward to hold, but allows Hayato to see what ‘Keshi is doing, and he doesn’t mind at all. Takes the tip of the cock in front of him into his mouth, sucks, appreciates the shiver in the silver-haired Italian’s thighs at the sensation - starts the slow slide to encompass it all, slimmer than ‘Keshi’s but longer; long enough that he doesn’t know whether he’ll be able to swallow it all. ‘Keshi, the horny brat, uses fingers coated in the Sun lube to push the largest bead back in again. He whines, but doesn’t pull off the cock he’s working. His tongue wriggles against the seam between the tip and shaft of Hayato’s cock, feels Hayato’s hands drop into his hair. His mind tucks away the realisation that his Storm is wearing new Rings; they feel different against his scalp. Heavier, soaked in Flames, and he’ll ask about them later. Allows Hayato to set the rhythm of his blow-job - ‘Keshi tugs on the beads again, and he growls around the cock he’s trying to swallow. ‘Keshi’s response is to pull the beads out of his passage in a single, sustained tug - he nearly gags on the cock in his mouth, but doesn’t fight as Hayato presses through it and into his throat. Doesn’t stop pressing until his nose rests in the silver hairs at the base of his Storm’s cock. ‘Keshi presses home once he’s there, and he screams around the cock filling his throat. It’s not pain, just the brutal stretch of his passage; the fact that his body had taken ‘Keshi whole in that moment without pain, the shock of it.

There’s a noise from Hayato, impressed - ‘Keshi’s cock is generously sized - and his Storm tries to pull him off his cock, but he resists. At least until the sun lube kicks in. He doesn’t have any resistance left when it does; ends up with his head on Hayato’s thigh as he cums. It doesn’t _stop_. Not after the first dozen muscle spasms - the ‘normal’ length of one of his orgasms - he loses count as Takeshi keeps thrusting, keeps enjoying the way his passage is spasmodically tightening. He’s almost delirious with it when Takeshi makes the sound he’s learned to associate with his Rain cumming; the orgasm only stops when ‘Keshi pulls out. Mostly stops; there’s still the odd clenching of his muscles, almost painful with his passage empty. He thinks he knows why he was the one who had any of that lube in his box; this would torture Hayato, wouldn’t work so well with the toys in ‘Keshi’s, but the brutally large plugs in his box. He shuddered at the thought. Wanted. Wanted both his Guardians to take him at once, that lube coating them. Wanted to see how _that_ felt.

“So pretty, Juudaime.” He’s tried to break his Storm of the title, but the teen was stubborn. The inflection on the title though - that was new. Luscious, inviting, made him want to wreck his right hand, make him beg and give up _everything_ the use of the title was offering. But his body was still twitching, aftershocks making his muscles weak. Not that he has to worry about Hayato for very long; Hayato’s long pianist fingers wrap around his Storm’s cock, the new Rings glinting with colour directly in his line of sight and it only takes two strokes for there to be cum in his hair, coating his face - he only just shuts his eyes in time. He’s fairly sure his Storm didn’t _mean_ to do that; but he’s going to need another shower, and the idea of having the lithe form of his Hayato pinned to the wall of the cubicle makes his cock _twitch_. But it’s too tired to rise right now. ‘Keshi makes an amused sound, and there’s one of the wet wipes taking the worst of it off his face so he can open his eyes without them stinging.

He catches Hayato’s hand, the one with the new set of Rings, and looks at them curiously. “What’s with the new Rings, Hayato, sweetheart?” He doesn’t move; Hayato’s thigh is comfortable, and his Storm’s other hand was scritching his scalp in a way that made him want to purr.

"I found something out earlier. My older self - he could use five of the Flames. He made a complicated weapon out of them, but it left me thinking. But we'd need one more Ring to test it." He’s amused by the way his Storm _sounds_ like he’s drunk Reborn’s espresso again. Hayato’s cute when he’s like this - even cuter when one of them pins him to a wall or to the bed and coaxes and orgasm from while he’s babbling. But he focuses on the words, makes an amused noise of his own, tracks Takeshi’s movements as the Rain crosses to the panel near the door and turns up the heat so he can stay nude. ‘Keshi is a shameless hussy, one who strips off before he returns to the bed, leaving only Hayato still clothed. And they were definitely working on his Storm - Hayato had made no effort to tuck himself away, and ‘Keshi’s fingers traced his hip lightly; his Rain was _definitely_ hoping for another round, and he breathed through the next aftershock, pushed the sensation down into his subconscious - but not before he noted that his passage was very, very tight now. He wondered how it would feel for one of the other two to press back in again.

And Hayato having a thought like _that_ explained something he’s done that morning. “‘Keshi, would you check the pocket of my hoodie, please?” The Rain leans down, snags his hoodie - smooth muscles flexing under golden skin, and holds up the ring he’d known was there. "That might explain why I _had_ to pick Hibari-san's pocket earlier. My intuition was very, very insistent that I needed to do it, and as I was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, I managed it." What his Rain is holding is a Mist Ring. The missing one that Hayato _needed_.


	3. Hayato's PoV

He grins and accepts the Mist Ring from Takeshi. It’s small - even compared to his slim fingers, but fits over the first knuckle of his little finger at least, and he’s going to work through the Rings by going through the Rainbow; it’s as simple as any. He had no plans for any of them to try on the Vongola Sky Ring; even if either he or ‘Keshi somehow has Sky Flames, he doubted that the Ring would permit either of them to use it. Not after what it did to Xanxus during the Ring Battles, or what had happened during the Roll incident, the one that had unlocked Juudaime's Sky Flames and made them easier to access; not after Juudaime's nightmares about the sins of the Vongola, the ones that hadn't abated until he and 'Keshi had pinned him between the two of them. Those nightmares had finished what his sister's goddamn chocolates had started; the sharp instruction from Reborn to keep doing whatever it was they'd been doing to keep Juudaime sane had only made all three of them blush _furiously_ \- but none of them had slept on their own after that.

"So. Watch -" He ran through the five Flames he _knew_ he had. Each required minutely different focuses, his Will shaped in different ways to make them work; the sixth Ring, he almost didn't try, as he didn't really want to be a Mist. There were too many stories inside his head about fucked up Mists in his head, but he recognised the potential use of the Flame; Mukuro kept Chrome alive with Mist - and she had survived facing off with Glo Xinia, one of the Funeral Wreaths with minimal support unlike he and ‘Keshi, who had need the adult Hibari to rescue them from Gamma.

He needed to grab every possible thing he could to keep Tsuna alive; and he'd start by keeping the things his older self had tossed away because he was being a prejudiced idiot. He thought, assessed, worked through options, and swallowed. Contemplated taunting their own Hibari and Mukuro about the similarities between Cloud and Mist Flames, and focused on Tsuna, on being able to hide his Sky from harm - it was a lot like what his Cloud Flame had taken to summon, but less straightforward. More _tricksy_. Hard to reach. So hard, even harder to reach than his slippery minor Rain Flame had been, but still there, and the sixth Ring lit, the indigo Flame take real effort to maintain, but there. " - each takes something a little different to summon. Try them all - Hibari had two Flames, I have six apparently. And we need _every_ advantage we can find. Especially the ones that the adults didn’t plan for us. " He didn’t trust their older selves; this plan smacked of desperation, and the fact that his older self had allowed his Tsuna to destroy the Vongola Rings - he was going to come up with his _own_ plan. And making changes seemed an _excellent_ place to start.

Tsuna had slipped the Vongola Ring off the chain he kept it on when they weren’t training, and was rolling it back and forward between his fingers, orange flames sparking over his fingers, and 'Keshi seemed almost hypnotised; the fact that Tsuna was still naked was probably helping with that, the smears of cum in his Sky’s hair and on his thighs nearly broke his concentration, too, but he was in fully blown geeky mode. More sex could happen when he was done with his experiment. And it was probably a useful state, actually. "We'll start with Storm, 'Keshi. Think about being in the middle of battle, but hot, not cool; rage igniting your blade, think of Bel in the middle of his knives, his glee. Think of what I feel like when I can't control my temper and throw myself into battle." The Storm Ring on 'Keshi's finger stayed stubbornly unlit. He pressed a kiss to the corner of 'Keshi's mouth when he looked disappointed in himself. "I'm not surprised you don't have Storm, idiota. You don't Rage. Even Fon Rages; he's just taught himself to hide it, to mimic the perfect Rain. It's one of the things that makes him so lethal; what works against a Rain is _much_ less effective against a Storm. Tsuna?” The little brunette, head still pillowed on his own thigh accepted the Storm Ring when Takeshi handed it to him; slipped both it and the Sky Ring onto his fingers, and tried to light the Storm Ring; he didn’t succeed, but the orange Flames that were still dancing over Tsuna’s fingers seemed to take a reddish tone, and he tucked that information away for later. Something Lal Mirch had said. “We're skipping Sky until we can find a Ring a _little_ less likely to kill the rest of us. Next is Sun." Tsuna passed him back the Vongola Storm Ring, and he put it back on, feeling a whole lot less naked with it back on his thumb. And something about how Tsuna had passed it back so easily made something settle in his mind. Meanwhile his Sky had gone back to rolling the Vongola Ring between his fingers, the sparks of flames back to their normal orange.

"Sunshine. And Reborn. Think chaos and healing and change, being a bouncy morning person, energy bursting from under your skin. Think healing, watching flesh knit together, and rending it, too." Sun had been hard for him to reach to start with; he wasn’t a natural morning person, wasn’t someone who sought to heal, or even particularly to cause chaos, but once he'd injured himself trying to face off against his sister's box weapon he’d figured it out; he didn't want to distract people from Chrome's health issues. He thought he might have caught a faint spark of Flame in the Ring, when ‘Keshi tried to light it, but nothing useable. Tsuna's hands on the other hand were lit with a yellow orange Flame. "Toss that Ring to Tsuna, 'Keshi. I think he's got some Sun." Their Sky _does_ ; with a ring to focus it, it was weaker than his own Sun without the Sky Flames ‘tainting’ it, but there was _nothing_ in his older self's notes about Juudaime having even one Secondary Flame - there had been plenty about Kyoya, and even 'Keshi's Mist Flames, but nothing about Tsuna.

"This is new?" The pale yellow light was dancing over Tsuna's fingers, making him hungry; but he had a self appointed experiment to run before he pinned Tsuna down and made his Boss take his cock the way he wanted to. His Sky had stopped twitching with after effects from the Sun lube and he was curious about what the other bottles - red, green and purple, suggesting Storm, Lightning and Cloud - _did_. And he’d have to reread the notes about how to make the stuff; Sky and Mist had him curious (and it would be another new thing. Pebbles and landslides, and far better sex than his older self had been having. His diaries were full of miserable _pining_ and far too much masturbation).

  
" _He_ didn't have it. But I'm not going to tell you anymore till we've tried all the Rings. My older self didn't have Mist, and yet I do, so -" He tapped the Lightning Ring on 'Keshi's finger. "Let's try the rest of them before I tell you anything else. I don’t want to skew the experiment. Think about baseball and defending Juudaime, stepping between him and a threat -" his lips twisted into a smirk, "- think about pinning Juudaime down and licking _all_ of him." The Ring flared brilliant green, and he snuck a look down, and was thoroughly amused to find 'Keshi had gone from half-hard to fully erect in the space of a heartbeat.. "No more sex until we've worked through _all_ the Rings, 'Keshi. Tsuna?" The other two teens swapped who held the Ring, but Tsuna couldn't make it light. Nor could he make the Rain work, but he suspected that both the others would light the Cloud Ring. It was in the way they were all territorial about each other _already_. And 'Keshi should light the Mist, unless that was something he’d developed when he was older. He wasn't sure about Tsuna, but if he could light it, maybe his Sky would be able to, too. He’d gotten good at hiding things after all.

The Mist Ring didn't match his other ones - which were familiar, looked like the Rings he'd always worn and he wondered if he needed to check the set he'd taken off; he'd taken them when he'd run from his Family after all, and things that had been said suggested a lot of older families had focus rings tucked away. "What would you do to keep Tsuna _safe_ , 'Keshi?" He hadn't figured out more than that as the right explanation, but something in it obviously clicked with the idiota, because the Ring pulsed like it was close to shattering from the strength of 'Keshi's Flame, and then they both had to duck as Shigure Kintoki shimmered into sight in 'Keshi's hand, blade already exposed.

"You are so training that Flame, 'Keshi." He agreed with Tsuna. Though he wasn't sure if that was 'just' the idiota's Mist Flame or if it was something to do with the Sword itself; not that it mattered, but he could see the advantages if Takeshi couldn't be disarmed. He wondered if that was how Hibari always had his tonfas within reach. "Can I try it, 'Keshi?" Tsuna asked, reaching out his hand, and the dark blue Flames faded; 'Keshi shook his head as if he were a little dazed, but handed the Ring over and it splintered the way Hibari-san's Rings had done so under his Flames during the battle with Gamma - but not before the flare of Mist Flames made reality shiver. "Reborn didn't mention anything about Skies having Secondary Flames, and I’ve got _two_?" Tsuna’s question was a valid one, but Reborn hadn't mentioned a lot of things, and with a Mist Flame that powerful he could guess a lot of the reason why; Daemon Spade and several other Mists had done the reputation of Mist users a lot of damage in the Mafia; most mafioso believed them to be slippery and untrustworthy individuals, who should be shot on sight. A Mist who had stopped being able to differentiate between Reality and Illusion or had stopped believing in Free Will could go bad _fast_.

"If and when we get home I'll explain why I _think_ he didn’t tell you. But I think it's more important to use every weapon available, Tsuna." He could put his own prejudices aside, and their tutor was a Mist herself; she _wouldn't_ dissuade Tsuna or 'Keshi from using their Mist to their advantage - in fact asking Lal Mirch for Rings and advice was probably their best starting point. "There's one last Ring to try. I'm sentimental about this one, so try not to push so much Flame through it when it's your turn, Tsuna, 'kay?" He suspected that given the way Tsuna had behaved during the Ring Battles, his Cloud might be even stronger than his Mist; it was the way he took a step up in power when his own were threatened. He passed the Cloud Ring to ‘Keshi; it barely fitted over the first joint of the idiota’s finger.

"Byakuran wants to take _Tsuna_ away from us." He was taking a gamble on what the idiota's territory was, but the Cloud Ring flared _brilliant_ purple. Not quite a match to his own Cloud Flame or what he'd seen of Hibari’s impossible strength but still strong, brilliantly faceted, potentially lethal - enough to be dangerous, and more than Lal Mirch possessed. Though from the notes his older self had left him, her original Flame had been Rain, not Cloud. "Let Tsuna try that Ring, then we’re done and there can be more sex, ‘Keshi." Tsuna rolled his eyes, but rolled over, allowing them both to see his now tightly furled hole - which he _wanted_. His Sky - his wicked, tempting Sky fished a bottle of lube - purple, rather than blue or yellow - and that intrigued him, the possibilities of Cloud infused lube - out from under the bed.

"Unless you object, Hayato, I want another round on the bottom. ”" He shivered at the need in their Sky's voice, and twitched when rather than take the Ring, Tsuna merely touched it and made it flare just as brightly as 'Keshi had. " I could pour more Flame into it, but I think I'd hit its limits before we hit mine. And Byakuran is having either of you over _my_ cold dead corpse. I need to feel both of you _inside_ me. Remind me that you’re here, mine." Tsuna's eyes flashed purple and he swore softly, grateful that his sweet little Sky didn't have a Storm Flame, too. Watching the tiny brunet in the grip of Wrath Flames, while potentially sexy would also be _highly_ destructive. The purple is slow to fade, and he realises that his Sky had been deadly serious about needing to feel them both. If his eyes had been orange, he’d have said Tsuna was slipping into Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Enough experimenting with Rings, Hayato-kun. Don’t like what I had to think to force the Cloud past my Sky. Need to be between both of you, need to know you’re both here and safe.” 

  
"Sorry Juudaime." He tugged Tsuna up until he could nuzzle against his Sky's throat, and was relieved when the smaller teen pressed the bottle of lube into his hands. He slicked one hand, testing out the feel of the different lube; it felt thicker, stickier, probably even longer lasting, and Tsuna made an amused sound, and then shifted, pouncing on 'Keshi. His sudden movement allowed him to topple the tall Rain, and also left his butt upturned, exposed, and he followed Tsuna's intentions _easily_.

Tsuna had obviously figured out he enjoyed _giving_ oral sex given how enthusiastically he was working on sucking Takeshi's cock. And the way he'd been sucking _him_ earlier.

He slicks his fingers; definitely thicker than the Rain Lube was. He had to start with a single finger - he tries to use his two fingers but Tsuna's too tight; an interesting side effect of Sun lubricant. Very, very tight - it takes serious effort to open him up. Not that he’s objecting. He rather enjoys working Tsuna open. The way their Sky twitches and wiggles and whines when fingers slide in and out of his cute little rear, the sound he makes when forced to take a cock he’s not _quite_ stretched enough for - as much as having to be patiently worked open before he can take ‘Keshi might annoy Tsuna a _little_ bit, he quite prizes the slow opening of his Sky, and he’ll be using the Sun lube on Tsuna as frequently as his Sky will let him get away with. But the addition of this lube seems to be amplifying the effect of the lube used earlier - Tsuna had pulled off Takeshi’s cock to swear, and pant and whine when he finally got two fingers in and started to scissor him.

“Oh gods.” He was surprised to see that after multiple orgasms before they’d started their experiment with the Rings Tsuna had cum already. “Oh gods. Not those two lubes together, Hayato. Feels like you’ve stuck two copies of Takeshi’s cock in there and, _fuck_ -” crooking his fingers dragged the profanity from Tsuna, more spasms. “Every sensation feels like it’s been multiplied a hundredfold. I can feel your _fingerprints_ when you do that Hayato. Think I know why some of these lubes are only in some of the boxes.” He scissored his fingers again, and there was another string of swearwords. Not a lube for him to let the others use in his passage, he decided, but he pulled the fingers out. Definitely one to use on his Sky with the way he’s responding. He grabs one of his condoms and both the bottles of lube and slicks himself with some of both, and then lines himself up and presses in.

Tsuna is so tight, so hot and then the extra Sun and Cloud sink in and he only just manages to cover Tsuna’s mouth in time to contain the wail. The feeling of the constant rhythmic squeezing, the continuous orgasm like quality - it’s only how tight Tsuna’s entrance clamps around him that stops him cumming. His Sky’s body grips him so tightly there it acts like a cock-ring. “So pretty.” ‘Keshi’s words drag his attention from Tsuna briefly, though his cock tried to drag it back again immediately. The Rain’s pupils are shot, and he wonders if Tsuna would pass out if ‘Keshi tried to take him once he was done, or if he should get the other teen to fetch some of the Rain lube and let him take him instead.

“Going to take my revenge Hayato.” The words are gasped out by Tsuna, panted between gulping breaths as the rhythm of the contractions sped up, got even tighter. “Feels like I have a tree-trunk sliding in and out of my rear. Feels good, but fuck -” he got the angle right, finally, and there was a yelp and Tsuna fell to incoherent babbling, and then passed out. Him passing out stopped the Sun lube’s effect - and he felt a little bit guilty at the amount of cum he’d just filled his unconscious Sky with.

Takeshi made to lift the ragdoll limp Tsuna into his lap, and he swatted the Rain. “No fucking him in this state without _asking_ him if it’s okay first, idiota. How’d you like to wake up with a cock up your ass?” The Rain pouted at him.

“But Hayato and Tsuna were so pretty,” he checks that Tsuna’s still breathing properly and rolls him to the back of the bunk where he’ll be safe from falling out of the bed, and then crawled over to their idiota.

“We were. Now. Do you have the patience to finger me before we fuck, or do I need a faster solution to your state, Takeshi?” He has an idea; the Cloud lube would be far too intense for him to use internally - not without some kind of neutraliser to use the _instant_ he cums, but intercrural might be fun that way. And he wouldn’t need to stretch himself. A look at Takeshi’s eyes - pupils blown wide, flush on his cheeks had him pulling the Rain down onto the bed, pushing him onto his side, and then curling back into him, so his back was pressed to ‘Keshi’s front, and then reached for the lube and slicked some of it onto the thick cock between his thighs before clamping it tightly between his legs - so the Rain wouldn’t be tempted to take what he wasn’t willing to offer right now. He could feel the moment it kicked in for both of them.

“Fuck, _Hayato_.” He allowed his lips to curve into a smile, and enjoyed every single one of the Rain’s thrusts as he rutted against him, ‘Keshi’s cock stimulating his balls and the underside of his own cock enough that he came again, just before ‘Keshi did. “Was that the lube you used on Tsuna’s _rear_?” He made an affirmative noise. “Sadistic Storm. I saw you mix the lubes.” ‘Keshi wrapped an arm around his waist stopping him from shifting away to clean up. “I like it.”

  
Ugh. He felt sticky now, but Takeshi had him clamped in place. He looked at the Storm Ring thoughtfully, considered the Flames’ primary property and lit it carefully. It took almost more concentration than he had available to him, but he disintegrated the cum and the lube, leaving himself exhausted but clean enough to sleep without feeling gross; they’d all need showers later but he could enjoy the nap with the other two now. Of course they were already snoring faintly, and he snorted lightly before quickly joining them himself.


	4. Tsuna's PoV

Given that they’re actually going to Raid the Millefiore base in the morning, they're all too anxious to sleep. While Takeshi has worked out how to use his Flames to relax a room - accidentally, which was funny - he’s too keyed up to even _try_ to use his Flames to calm them down. Though they're all _trying_ to settle down, are all in bed, and there's an obvious solution to this, isn't there? If nothing else, they’ll all feel more relaxed after an orgasm or two. "We'll save exotic for _after_ the Raid, okay?" His question seems to have been all the permission his Storm and his Rain had been waiting for. The answer to his question came in the form of his two lovers - and it still felt so strange to use that epithet for the two of them, or even to use it in the plural - scrambling down from their respective bunk beds. There was an indignant hiss from Uri as Hayato disturbed her; the little leopard cub was still refusing to return to her box, and none of them were inclined to force her. The two of them joined him on his bunk. Naked. He rolled his eyes at the fact that neither of them had been sleeping dressed - or rather did the mental equivalent - and tugged the two of them close.

They cuddle for a bit, all tangled limbs and he wriggles thoughtfully between the two of them, feeling Hayato’s cock slide against his own, and the head of Takeshi’s cock nudging against his hole, he's the one who takes the next step, who makes the declaration: "I'm bottoming, Hayato." From the way his Storm deflates a little and curls even closer to him, Hayato had been about to volunteer himself. He’s had murmured conversations with his Storm, and his Hayato had told him that despite how it ached afterwards, he liked receiving, likes the way it made him feel on a physical, emotional and Flame level. However even though his Storm enjoyed it, his body wasn't adapting to the demands that taking him and Takeshi placed on it particularly quickly. He refuses to lose his Hayato during the Raid because he was stiff or sore, or even just self-conscious about having been fucked. He nuzzled his Storm's throat in something that could have been an apology, but still wasn’t going to risk his Hayato.

There's Rain lube down the side of his bed, pinned between the bed and the wall; it's just common sense for it to be there, given that having sex on one of the upper two levels of the bunk beds was just going to end in one of them falling out of bed. And there's been a lot of sex over the last month, enough that he's amazed no one has caught them at it, especially given how badly Hayato's been limping some mornings after Takeshi's gotten carried away. (They've either been _very_ lucky not to have damaged themselves, or - and he thinks this is more likely, given the Adult Gokudera was the one making the lube - there was some sort of healing agent in the lube mix.) Nothing exotic means none of the other lubes or their toys, even if he's the one bottoming rather than Hayato. Whilst his Storm could cope with all of them externally, the one time Takeshi had worked him open with the Sun lube by accident he'd ended up whimpering in the corner of the room until he’d passed out from the pleasure; so they weren't experimenting with _any_ of the rest until they'd had enough down time for Hayato to go through the notes _properly_ , and see if there were ways to adjust the lubes.

He presses the Rain lube into Hayato's hands, and his Storm takes the not so subtle hint. He ends up sprawled over his Rain, Takeshi kissing him lazily, and then there's Storm Flames cleaning him out. “You’re getting good at that, Hayato-kun.” Then there are slick fingers, coated in the Rain lube working open his entrance. He doesn’t need this slow fingering, but he could feel that his Hayato does; and he relaxes into the gentleness and feels his body open.

"You said we should save exotic for _after_ the Raid, Tsuna. Can I make a bid for the _flavour_ of exotic?" His Rain nuzzled his throat whilst asking the question, and his mind races considering what Takeshi might want to do. He made an inquisitive noise at Takeshi, curious to what he’d thought of, and then turned his head and eyed his Storm.

"Enough, Hayato. I know you’re enjoying it, but I want your cock now, please." Fingers were good, and Hayato had long, slender pianist’s fingers, but they didn’t quite substitute for either of his lovers’ cocks.

Hayato obliges and slides his fingers out, and then he hears the now familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn, and there’s a pause that has to be for Hayato to roll a condom down his cock and then he's being stretched around his Storm's cock and he melts on top of Takeshi as Hayato's cock nudges past his prostate. "Better, Tsuna?" His Storm bottoms out, and then grinds, and he shivers reflexively. It’s intensely pleasurable, and something his Hayato has learned that he likes.

“Much.” His Hayato rolls his hips, and fucks him achingly slow, with long thrusts that make him moan at the friction against his prostate. He can feel Takeshi’s cock throbbing against his own, and he wriggles a little bit, and when Hayato’s cock sinks back into his body and bottoms out again, he clenches and then lifts his head. 'Keshi, can I suck you, please? Need -" His Rain and his Storm scramble to rearrange him before he can even finish speaking, pulling him up onto hands and knees so that Hayato’s cock stays buried in his twitching passage, and Takeshi can prop himself up against the head of his bed. He misses the warmth of Takeshi beneath him almost immediately, but the payoff is in the cock that’s now nudging against his lips. He opens his mouth, and lets his ‘Keshi’s cock slide over his tongue and he swallows. It’s taken some practise to manage this, but he enjoys the way his Rain’s cock throbs in his throat. And with both his left and right hands - as his tutor insists on referring to them - here with him, their cocks buried in his body, he can shove the thoughts of what might happen in the morning away now he’s being fucked by _both_ of them.

"I want to see if we can stretch you enough to take both of our cocks when the Raid is done, _Tsuna_. I've been thinking about it since that first night." He cums. It’s a comparatively minor orgasm, one that he can continue through and that helps him shove the rest of the anxiety away. Apparently just the idea of taking both of his Guardians' cocks, of being stretched that wide on their cocks had been enough to make him cum. And, okay, the large plugs in the box under the sink make a lot more sense now; his cock is as hard as it's _ever_ been.

But his butt aches after taking Takeshi's cock on it's own if his Rain is too enthusiastic. And he couldn't see Takeshi being anything less than enthusiastic once he got what he was asking for. However the seed of an idea germinates at the back of his mind. Takeshi's not bottomed yet, has been dodging it - not intentionally, he and Hayato would have called him on it if it had been intentional; but both he and his Storm enjoy having a cock up their asses so they've not pushed the issue of taking Takeshi. Now he’s thought about it, though, the idea of having their baseball loving swordsman between him and Hayato, and both of their cocks buried in his Rain, and it blooms fast and vicious into an almost visceral need, and he moans around ‘Keshi’s cock. "Oh you like that idea, Tsuna? Of being full of our cocks?" He hums an acknowledgement around the cock fucking his throat. It's not the only idea that's pleasing him, but warning Takeshi will make it harder to pounce on their Rain.

Hayato drags his attention back from the image in his head, by sliding a hand beneath him and stroking his cock with it. He wants to pull off ‘Keshi’s cock, wants to ask Hayato to stop stroking his cock, he's not done with being between his Storm and Rain yet, but then he was cumming, was spasming violently around his Storm's cock, and Takeshi was cumming down his throat. Both of them were still hard, but they’d pulled out, and they were going to - "No." His voice is raspy from ‘Keshi’s use of his throat. Even if his Storm’s cock had been covered with a condom, he has his own squicks. "Shower first, Hayato."

He ends up back between the two of them in the shower. Takeshi lifts him easily, and nudges his open hole with his cock, and he moans appreciatively as it slides into him.His weight works against him, forcing his Rain's cock deeper into his body until he feels impossibly stretched and can only moan in pleasure at the sensation. His Storm kneels on the same stool he uses when he’s sucking either of them, and he’s overwhelmed by the two of them, and the two of them press pleasure on him. "You're pretty like this, Tsuna." He whines when his Storm pulls off his cock, but then shivers when Hayato decides to run his tongue around his opening, tasting and testing how stretched he is around Takeshi's cock. It's filthy and he couldn't do it, but his Storm looks so pretty on his knees, tormenting him. One of Takeshi's large hands strokes his belly, feels for the outline of the large cock that gravity is still trying to force deeper into his body. “You’re so very full of my cock, Tsuna. Think how full you’ll be with Hayato’s cock in there, too, and how good it’ll feel.” He moans in pleasure.

His Storm stops tonguing him, and there are fingers teasing his rim again, and his Hayato looks up between his legs, his silver haired drenched. "I've seen the plugs in 'your' box, Tsuna. I had wondered why your adult self was so keen on them; it certainly wasn't because he was being bedded his ‘Keshi and Hayato. At least not based on my adult self's journals - he had no idea that you could even be a _little_ bit interested . He made the lube and left it in a box in his lab for people to filch. He rationalised it as keeping everybody safe, stuck a vibrator up his own ass and pinned endlessly for his Tsuna to notice him in his journal."

He whines at the interruption to the stimulation. "But the boxes -" His Storm doesn’t resume sucking or rimming him, but does keep looking up at him from between his legs. His Hayato’s cock is almost purple with his Storm’s enjoyment of what he’s doing.

“I think someone was tired of watching the three of us dance around each other.” His Storm is still looking up at him, the water streaming over his face. One of his Rain’s big sword calloused hands dropped to his cock, and stroked it just right. He came with a scream, and covered Hayato’s face with cum. It washes away almost immediately, but his Storm looks decadent and gorgeous covered in his cum for that split second. The orgasm is sustained and brutal, Takeshi’s large cock filling his ass so full that he almost grays out with pleasure.

He’s lifted off his Rain’s softening cock, and his legs can’t support his own weight; Hayato catches him, and the three of them stumble back into the bedroom. He realises once they’re back in the main room, that his Storm’s cock is still hard, he quickly backs Hayato against the edge of the bed, and forces him to sit, and drops to his knees. “Gonna suck you off, sweetheart. Then we’re all going to curl up and sleep.”

He sucks Hayato’s cock slowly and luxuriously, enjoying the taste. He cradles his Hayato’s balls in his one hand, and plays with them, presses fingers against his perineum, with how aroused and excited Hayato already is he doesn’t last long and then he’s swallowing his Storm’s cum, Hayato curving over him, babbles praise.

Takeshi helps him ease Hayato back, and the three of them collapse into his bunk, curled together tightly, his high strung Storm pinned between him and Takeshi. Pleasure-sated Flames dance across their skin, mixing, and the three of them lay there, curled around each other, exchanging lazy touches and kisses, and enjoying the sensation as sleep finally begins to pull them under.


End file.
